pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Kaiju
The Kaiju are a race of amphibious creaturesKaiju Survival GuidePACIFIC RIM: Be Prepared For A Kaiju Attack With This Survival Guide genetically engineered by an extradimensional race of sentient beings. In 2013, the Precursors opened a portal between dimensions at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, allowing the Kaiju to enter Earth's dimension. As biological weapons of warfare, Kaiju are extremely hostile and toxic creatures seemingly designed with the intention to wipe out humankind. History The Kaiju first appeared in 2013. The beginning of the incident was believed to be a 7.1 earthquake before the creature later known as the "Trespasser" emerged and attacked the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge. It would cause major devastation to the city for several days before it was killed with a nuclear bombPacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero. The incident in San Francisco was later known as "K-DAY". The next cities attacked were Manila and Cabo. As Kaiju began to appear in increasing frequency, nothing short of nuclear options were considered as a means to stop them as conventional warfare was proving useless against them. After Scissure attacked Australia, Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld began to contemplate how to better protect the populace. Inspired by his son's robot and monster action figures, Schoenfeld and Caitlin Lightcap managed to create a prototype that would lead to full production of the Jaegers. Kaiju are all cloned from the same strand of DNA by the Kaiju Masters, who use them as biological weapons in order to rid a chosen planet of its lifeforms so that they can colonize it. The first wave Kaiju were meant to both test and weaken the boundaries of inhabitants defenses. Despite their varying design and nature, their bodies allow them to adapt and dominate on both land and water once they enter earth through the portal located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean''Pacific Rim'' December Teaser Trailer: Raleigh: “We always thought alien life would come from the stars, but it came from deep beneath the pacific — a portal between dimensions in the Pacific Ocean,”. The Kaiju's specific reason for attacking large cities and populaces is to cleanse the environment of "vermin"; in this case, humankind.Pacific Rim: Official Main Trailer The information provided by the Jaeger battles would allow the second wave of Kaiju to adapt to the battle strategies of humankind and proceed to wipe them out in a mass extinction event. By the end of 2024, there were forty six confirmed Kaiju attacks. Fourteen were in 2024 alone resulting in staggering Jaeger losses. Hermann Gottlieb speculated in the aftermath of the assault on Sydney by Bladehead that the increasing appearance of the Kaiju and their attacks suggests that emergence of Kaiju from the portal will increase until there are mere day or hour lulls in their attacks, leading to the "Double Event" and "Triple Event".Pacific Rim: B-Roll Footage Gottlieb's fears are later confirmed when Leatherback and Otachi simultaneously attack Hong Kong in search for his colleague, Newton. The Triple Event later occurs during the mission to bomb the portal; Scunner, Raiju and Slattern all emerge from the portal to defend their masters from certain destruction at the hands of Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger. The Kaiju and their masters within the boundaries of the portal are destroyed when Gipsy Danger's nuclear reactor is set to self-destruct. Characteristics Biology Kaiju are creatures of a highly toxic nature and have been categorized on the "Serizawa Scale". Each Kaiju is classified under five different categories. Categories 1 through 2 represent the weakest of the Kaiju, while Categories 3 through 5 are the strongest. The Serizawa Scale measures water displacement, toxicity and ambient radiation levels given off by their bodies when they pass through the breach.Kaiju Category Table The fluid of a Kaiju is ammonia-based. Should they be killed in battle, their bodies are triggered to self-destruct immediately.THE PACIFIC RIM MONSTERS' DECOMPOSING BODIES MELT CITIES SAYS GUILLERMO DEL TORO Upon decomposing, their bodies release a noxious agent into the air known as "Kaiju Blue", their blood. Kaiju Blue has the ability to contaminate the air, making it non-breathable. The blood of a Kaiju is highly acidic, corroding anything in its path. This makes it especially hard to gather samples safely for examination and experimentation. As a result, Jaegers have been equipped with weapons that cauterize wounds they inflict on Kaiju to prevent the spread of their highly acidic internal fluids. As silicon-based organisms, the design of their bodies makes it difficult to determine and study particular parts of their internal systems'del Toro:' So they figure out that the base of fluid of the Kaiju is ammonia-based. So how do they neutralize it? But it takes a while because, first of all, it melts the pavement, melts the structures around it, makes a noxious gas. By the time they get to a Kaiju, the first few attacks, they can't even get samples or corpses or pieces to analyze it. The Kaijus are essentially triggered to self destroy if they fall. So it's a very smart weapon.. Kaiju also have several large parasitic insects that live on their skin. Behavior Kaiju are highly aggressive animals when engaged in combat, but they are not clumsy or slow learned. Working through a hive mind system, Kaiju can communicate instantly with each other the way Rangers do in the Drift. Their ability to fight and attack in packs is exemplified in the battle against the Jaegers Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. Leatherback and Otachi are able to coordinate attacks from all sides against both Jaeger teams, using their superior strength against them. Cherno Alpha is torn apart and crushed by both Leatherback and Otachi. Crimson Typhoon is taken out of commission immediately by Otachi's tail when it crushes the Conn-Pod containing its pilots. Kaiju function under the power of two brains; both control its motor and cognitive functions. Another example of "teamwork" between Kaiju would be Otachi hunting for Newton in the city, while Leatherback preoccupies Gipsy Danger. Species of Kaiju Category I *Baby Kaiju Category II *Onibaba *Axehead * Category III *Knifehead Category IV *Mutavore *Leatherback *Otachi *Raiju *Scunner Category V *Slattern Unknown *Karloff (''Tales From Year Zero) *Meathead (Tales From Year Zero) *Scissure (Tales From Year Zero) *Trespasser(Axe-Head) *Reckoner Development According to del Toro there are nine Kaiju chosen and designed for the film, each one with its own personality and abilities. At least forty different Kaiju were designed in the process. Based on the silhouettes designed by the production team, del Toro would hold an "American Idol"-type contest and gradually eliminate the silhouettes they didn't like.Unbelievable Pacific Rim video reveals all of the Kaiju's secrets All Kaiju are based on familiar creatures in the real world, such as gorillas and sharks. The very design of the Kaiju in the film are meant to reflect and pay homage to actors who donned suits to bring monsters such as Godzilla to life. Etymology The word "Kaiju" is a Japanese word that literally translates to "strange beast," but is often translated in English as "monster". Kaiju may refer to any bizarre creature, but in recent times Kaiju is typically associated with a genre of films originally made popular in Japan in the 1950's. The most famous Kaiju in history is Godzilla. Other well-known Kaiju monsters include Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Gamera and King Ghidorah. Terms related to Kaiju include: *Kaijū eiga: A monster movieKaiju @Wikipedia.org *Kaijin: Human-like monsters. *Daikaiju: A giant monster, specifically meaning the larger variety of monsters. *Ultra-kaiju: Monsters in the Ultra Series *Seijin: Japanese term for aliens, also frequently called Uchujin which means "space beings". Trivia *Slattern is the first and only Category 5 Kaiju ever faced by the PPDC. *The "Serizawa Scale" is likely named after Dr. Serizawa, the scientist from the original 1954 Gojira film who was responsible for the creation and deployment of the "Oxygen Destroyer", which finally killed Godzilla. Gallery Scsccs.png|The Kaiju known as Leatherback. Dead.JPG|The remains of a Kaiju being transported via aircraft carrier. sdcvcsxz.JPG|The portal used by the Kaiju to travel to Earth. Kaiju City.jpg|A city being constructed around a dead Kaiju. Kaiju Excrement.jpg|A city contaminated by Kaiju excrement. Kaiju Footprint.jpg|A Kaiju footprint. Kaiju Blood.jpg|Several workers sterilize a shore of Kaiju Blue. Exclusive-enormous-pacific-rim-poster-133938-a-1367572620-470-75.jpg|Otachi rising from the sea. pacific-rim-height chart.jpg|A size chart for Pacific Rim, showing the Striker Eureka at 250 feet tall and a Kaiju being 300. Kaiju crashing through a dam.png|Mutavore crashing through the Sydney wall. kaiju_skeleton_625.jpg|The skull of Trespasser on display. Notes References Category:Lore Category:Kaiju